Inugami Kasha/Powers and Abilities
| age = 38 | height = 5'5" | weight = 120lbs | occupation = ; | birthday = July 23rd | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = 500,000,000+ | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Soul-Soul Fruit | dfmeaning = Soul | dftype = }} Overview Physical Prowess Swordsmanship Martial Arts Devil Fruit Having been raised in the order of the Marines, Kasha was tailored to the purpose of becoming a member of the famed Cipher Pol. In order to increase his power beyond what could be achieved by training his human body alone, he was fed the to make him a truly formidable weapon. This is a -class that grants the user a measure of control over the soul of others as well as their own, thus making Kasha a . The Soru Soru no Mi possesses the power of soul manipulation, which consists of the user drawing out and manifesting their target’s soul into a tangible ethereal substance. The substance varies in color based on the soul’s owner, with the substance itself also changing appearance based on their race. For example, the souls of Fishmen appear to be more liquid in appearance, while those of humans seem to be more gelatinous. The substance is extracted from the victim through the simple act of the user grabbing at their target and pulling, the soul manifesting around them and being manipulated by Kasha’s movements. When the victim’s soul is extracted, their very lifespan is shortened, the amount of lifespan taken being dependent on the user’s will. This can range from seconds to decades off of the victim’s life. Due to this, should too many years be taken from a target they can be killed instantly. The lifespan taken from a target can be "consumed" by the user for one of two effects: extending the amount of time the user is capable of maintaining their physical prime, suspending their aging process, or adding the time they have stolen onto their own to lengthen their lifespan. The process of extracting one’s soul and stealing their lifespan doesn’t seem to be painful to the target, in fact it is described as “being swaddled by a blanket of fuzzy warmth”, often belying the danger in the act itself. The user of this Devil Fruit is capable of infusing objects and animals with soul fragments taken from their victims, the recipients of the fragments becoming “humanized” so to speak. These creations, eloquently named “Homies” by the former wielders of the Paramecia, develop various human-like features. Objects gain a life of their own, though the only other prominent change in their physical appearance is that of a human face. Animals undergo a more drastic change to their physique, such as becoming able to stand upright on their hind-legs, or being able to grip and wield objects as though they possessed opposable thumbs. Both objects and animals gain human-level intelligence, each becoming capable of retaining knowledge and communicating with humans in their language. It has been shown that when a Vivre Card is infused with a soul fragment, it does not become more humanoid and it instead exudes a right colored aura that Homies alone can see. The ability of the Soru Soru no Mi to infuse soul fragments into objects extends to inorganic matter produced by other Devil Fruits as well, allowing the user to fuse the strengths of each ability into one. Namely the life and autonomy granted by this Devil Fruit, and whichever powers are granted by that of the other. This ability also allows Kasha some level of control over another’s Devil Fruit creations once they bear a soul fragment, as he is capable of fully usurping control over them from the other creature as he deems fit. Outside of simply stealing other’s souls and infusing them into objects, the user is capable of infusing their own soul into objects. Kasha can also manifest fragments of his soul into beings that can act as extensions of his own body, as well as the Soru Soru’s powers. Soul fragments taken from others cannot be infused into another human, nor can they be placed within corpses to animate them. In order to facilitate the extraction of a soul, the user must be able to inspire some form of strong emotion in their target. In the past, the emotion most employed in the utilization of these powers was that of fear, whether one feared the Devil Fruit’s user or the thought of death. Should the user not inspire some form of strong emotion in their target, whether it be fear, anger or even joy, their powers will have no effect whatsoever on their target. Homies seem to be extremely vulnerable to the emotion of fear, as they wither and die instantly should they experience extreme fear from any source other than the user of the Soru Soru no Mi. Homies are physically incapable of attacking anything infused with the user’s soul, such as a Vivre Card. Homies are also compelled to obey the commands of those who wield an object infused with the user’s soul, even if the person should be a direct enemy of the user. Homies created from the souls of anyone other than the user are vulnerable to the powers of the Yomi Yomi no Mi, and will either faint when they face the energies from the user’s soul, or fall under their command. Homies made from the soul of the user themselves are made from a “stronger” soul and thus are immune to the effects of the Yomi Yomi. While Homies gain sentience and intelligence, they also gain life and with it the ability to feel pain and die. Due to this, they can be injured or killed with a lethal strike, with their faces being the weakest point on their body and an almost guaranteed kill-shot when struck directly, cut off, or otherwise damaged. Homies are completely subservient to the user and usually won’t defy them of their own accord, however they do have their own minds. This allows them to turn against their creator if they have the correct motivation, some going so far as to attack those allied to their creator, or even other Homies. Homies possess the memories of the soul that was infused into them, meaning that if these memories are manipulated through the use of a Devil Fruit such as the Memo Memo no Mi, the Homie will be confused and distracted by the memories, often following out the memories until their disorientation wears off. While in this state of confusion, the user of the fruit is incapable of controlling their Homies. The user themselves must also be in a clear or coherent state of mind to be able to control their Homies properly. If they are not, their Homies will be more susceptible to outside influence, such as manipulation or distraction. While the user of the Soru Soru no Mi possesses the standard weaknesses of any other Devil Fruit user, namely their vulnerability to weakening via sea water and Seastone, their Homies seem to be largely immune to it, with many having no problems traversing the sea and seemingly taking no extra damage from weapons laced with Seastone. * : This is a technique that is used to create Semblances, completely black copies of Kasha that he uses as messengers and envoys when he is incapable of appearing in a place himself. The Semblances are made from fragments of his own soul, and thus possess all of his knowledge and physical capabilities. They are able to act as extensions of Kasha himself, being able to relay knowledge in real time to the Yonko, act as a communication network, or even use the powers of his Devil Fruit. * : Special Homies Using the powers of his Devil Fruit, Kasha was able to fragment his own soul and use it in the creation of seven unique beings, known as "Special Homies"... Awakening Haki Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Haoshoku Weapons